onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land
slots have matching effects |PotentialAbilityDesc = * damage reduction *RCV Bind Resistance *Barrier Pierce |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through evolution |Notes = Summary (As of January '19): Tier Rank: 4/5 (A very good legend, and will clear much of the current content). A very tanky captain with a good ATK boost and powerful special that allows him to be splashed onto most teams with an open slot. * Captain Ability: Better than decent, but not quite amazing (3.5/5). While the 1.3x HP boost and 3x ATK boost is nice, and the Captain Action turns the team into an immensely tanky and powerful one for a turn, needing to wait 4 turns before using it again somewhat limits its' usability and weakens it significantly. Plus, while the requirement for it isn't too hard to fulfill, it can remove a few very powerful characters from the potential pool of crewmates. * Special: An amazing special that works on multiple levels (5/5). A near-universal (Shooter, Striker, Fighter, and Slashers are boosted) 2x ATK boost is very good, the randomizing of all non-matching orbs is a very helpful addition, and the 10% health cut is always a helpful addition. What's more, it pairs perfectly with his captain ability and is very splashable, allowing for both good synergy and easy inclusion of the character on multiple teams. * Limit Break Limit break him on a very high priority. He reduces his special's cooldown, completely ignores barriers on his attacks, makes QCK orbs matching for Fighters, Slashers, Shooters, and Strikers, and reduces the No Healing debuff. This is an amazing Limit Break that gives him even more usability as a sub. Detailed review and other notes *The second character introduced with Captain Action. *If you're running a double legend Franky team, only one of them can use Captain Action at a time, and you must wait 4 turns after using the action before you can use it again. Only 1 Franky Captain Action can be activated in the same turn. * When using his Captain Action, if you're using a character with two of the 4 primary classes (Slasher, Shooter, Fighter, Striker), the first class will be used for the action. For example, if you're running the RR PSY Hina (who is both a fighter and a striker), the game will use the effect for fighters in the captain action, as it's the first listed class for her. *All 6 crewmembers must be at least one of the 4 classes mentioned in the description to get boosted, so Legend Blackbeard would not be a good pairing for him. *His 6+ version is a straight upgrade. Teambuilding *your favorite Fighter, Slasher, Striker, and Shooter units go here :) please expand with suggestions *you probably do not need an ATK booster as Franky takes care of that *Raid Doffy is still a solid F2P Slasher all-units 2x orb booster with good stats }} Category:Franky Category:Voiced Characters Category:Sugo Rare Category:Percentage HP Cut Category:Slot Change Category:Block Slot Manipulator Category:Attack Boost Category:Captain Action Category:Damage Reduction Category:Limit Break